


I'm Here to Steal Your Laptop

by ChurroBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, but alas i am stuck in florida, i wrote fanfiction about me and my friend, inside jokes amirite, meg i wish i could actually do this, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: Meg was just having a normal night, shitposting with her friends online.However, Churro had suddenly stopped replying for quite a while.And now why was there banging down the hall and rapidly approaching footsteps?





	I'm Here to Steal Your Laptop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunevial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunevial/gifts).



Meg was sitting at her desk, smiling to herself as she stared at the screen of her laptop.

Her and her friends, dubbed as “the dumbass chaos internet family”, had gotten into another shitpost session. One in which Spiderman and cahotic dumbasses were involved- truly nothing out of the ordinary, at least for her.

What was strange, however, was that Churro had gone strangely silent. They had responded to Meg’s words of “Anabel can’t be happy” with a simple “im this close to breaking into ur house, stealing ur laptop, and writing anabel a happy story, meg” accompanied by a picture of two fingers touching.

It was just another one of their memes, right? They wouldn’t just drop out of a funny conversation like this, especially when they were the instigator of it.

Meg, being honest with herself, was a tad worried for her pastry gremlin.

As she sat there, watching Ana confirming that Churro didn’t have a soul, and JK trying to steal Churro’s soles, she suddenly heard a loud banging noise that roused her from her spot.  
She immediately stood up, staring at her dorm’s door with worry as the banging stopped. Was a noisy neighbor being particularly rambunctious? She would’ve stuck it up to pets bouncing around, if not for being on a campus that didn’t allow pets.

Footsteps ran down the hall as she sat down again. This, in contrast, did not startle her. Students rushing to and through, attempting to get back to dorms to sleep or finish procrastinated homework- it was a daily thing.

Except, the running suddenly stopped in front of her door. She looked over as her doorknob started jiggling, and suddenly another bang came from the other side. Meg immediately got up again, stumbling over her chair at the loud noise, when the door flew open. She grabbed a nearby pillow, ready to defend herself- which, admittedly, kind of looked silly with how small she was- when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

It was a familiar face, of her winged friend Churro.

She slowly lowered the pillow, being both unsurprised and surprised about this. Then, they spoke.

“I wasn’t lying! I’m here to steal your laptop.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling. “I wasn’t doubting you, but... how did you even find my dorm?”

“Uh.... I used totally legal information that I got legally. Don’t woooorrryyyyy about it!”

Ignoring that statement and wondering how they got to her from Florida so quickly, Churro walked over and picked up the laptop in front of Meg.

“My daughter must be happy... I am not here for youuuuu...”

“Hey! I’m using that right now, dumbass.”

"Well, I guess I’m taking you with me, dumbass two!”

Casually dragging Meg along with them, Churro took both their friend and laptop out of the dorm. And of course, they ignored Meg’s protest as they stole her cream cheese out of her fridge on the way out.

Meg wasn’t complaining about the chance to hang out with her feathered gremlin friend, but she had to admit, this was certainly a weird way of it coming about.


End file.
